Lilian lupin
by EunixXe Lupin 001
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si teddy lupin no hubiera venido solo al mundo? ¿Que pasaria si una chica lo acompañara?
1. Chapter 1

Mi vida

Bueno para empezar mi vida no es color de rosa como era el pelo de mi madre además ella y mi padre murieron mucho antes de que yo tuviera memoria para recordarlos, así que después de su muerte mi hermano y yo quedamos al cuidado de nuestra abuela ella me cae bien aunque es un poco extracta. Lo que si no soporto es a mi madrina, es una metiche de primera odio ir a su casa por que además sus hijos unos demonios siempre hacen travesuras y me culpan a mi y claro su madre Fleur Weasley siempre les cree por eso cada que voy a su casa termino castigada, bueno eso no quiere decir que sea una niña buena de hecho nadie me conoce también como mi padrino es si que me conoce además es divertido y muy buena onda el es George Weasley el dirige una tienda de bromas así que la mayoría de las veces ahí saco las cosas para hacer mis travesuras.

Con lo que respecta al físico todos me dicen que soy una mini tonks pero eso me desagrada yo no me llamo Nymphadora no soy mi madre no importa cuanto me parezca a ella cuando lo podrán entender, en si soy bajita de pelo castaño y rizado, mis ojos son grises y mi tés blanca, pero casi siempre me muestro diferente con el pelo rubio platinado con algunos rayos de muchos colores, mas alta de lo que soy, y lo único que conservo son mis ojos grises.

Esta ha sido mi vida hasta el día de hoy mañana cumpliré mis once años no es genial por fin recibiré mi carta para ir a hogwarts y mi hermano (Teddy) igual, me pregunto ¿si algo podría cambiar en estos días?


	2. mi cumple 11

Mi cumple no. 11

Me desperté como cualquier mañana, en la habitación de huéspedes de la madriguera, no lo podía creer hoy cumplía once años de haber nacido claro mi hermano también.

Me levante fui al baño como cualquier mañana estaba contenta pues hoy era mi cumpleaños, me dirigí a la taza me senté y de pronto…

- ¡aaaahhhh!- mi grito sonó por toda la casa, rápido llegaron mi abuela y Fleur.

-¿_Peggo que esta pasagdo aquí?-_yo rápido fui hacia mi abuela y al oído le dije lo que había visto, una enorme mancha de sangre en mi calzón.

-Por dios cariño no puedo creerlo ya eres toda una señorita- en un santiamén todos me estaban felicitando, yo me pregunto ¿de que me estaban felicitando?, ¿de que cada 28 me saliera sangre? y no exactamente de la nariz, mi madrina me dio una toalla sanitaria me explico como ponérmela y todo.

Yo estaba enfurecida ¿Cómo me paso eso a mi? Y el día de mi cumpleaños por dios que horror, mi cabello era color rojo y negro todos sabían que así se me ponía cuando estaba enojada así que la mayoría casi no se me acercaba.

Eran las 9 la fiesta ya casi estaba por acabar y yo estaba en el patio y todos los demás estaban jugando, de repente Victorie se me acerco y pregunto:

-No quieres jugar con teddy y conmigo- dijo tratando de animarme, y yo le pregunte (algo obsceno la verdad pero tenia que reírme en el día):

-¿Oye a ti te gustaría tener "cositas" con mi hermano?-hehehe soy mal XD

-¿Qué son cositas?-me pregunto

-¿Es cuando...?- y le hice una seña para que acercara su oído, y ya sabrán que fue lo que le conté ^. ^- Anda ve y dile a todos allá adentro lo que te dije y que lo quieres con teddy - y salió corriendo - pero no les digas que yo te dije- pronto me fui a esconder cerca de la sala para oír mejor pues ya sabia lo que vendría…

-¡ ¿Que? Todos los adultos gritaron

- ¿¡Pero victorie quien te dijo eso!- pregunto Bill

-Lily - ô.ô maldita te odio ¬¬ y de repente se escucho

- ¡Lilian!-gritaron todos pero absolutamente todos hasta George, yo Salí de mí escondite me dirigí hacia donde estaba Viki y dije:

-Ehh que cosas dicen los niños hoy en día ¿no?

Bueno tal vez ya me habia bajado y ya habia cumplido once años pero creo que me falta mucho por madurar...


	3. Odio a Vicky y Dominique

Odio a Viki y Dominique

-Pero ¿Por qué tengo que ir? Es aburrido- dije reprochando a George, era mi fin de semana con el, pero tiene que ir a un lado y piensa dejarme con Fleur- por favor no quiero ir con ella, llévame con mi abuela, ¿si? Por fa

-Ya te dije que no puedo cuidarte hoy, así que te dejare con Fleur por que tu abuela merece descansar de ti por lo menos 2 días- me decía mientras caminábamos por el callejón diagon rumbo a su tienda

-ash

-Mira Lilianita, lo que…

-¡No me digas así! Ya sabes que odio que me recuerden que soy bajita pero puedo cambiar a mi antojo así que yo salgo ganando : d

-Como digas-Ya habíamos entrado a la tienda de hecho estábamos en su oficina que tenia una chimenea por la cual iba a ir a la casa de la flema (Fleur)-Muy bien ya le envíe un patronus a Fleur, diciéndole que vas para allá por red flu- esto lo decía mientras yo agarraba mis polvos y me metía en la chimenea (o como se llame)- Correcto nos vemos lily soporta a tus primas, son solo unas niñas.

-¿Así? por que no mejor los soportas tu - grite la dirección de la casa, tan pronto como aparecí salí de esta. Fleur me abrazo y Bill también luego me dijeron que fuera al patio a jugar con las niñas.

-Hola Lily - me saludo vic y Dominique estaba atrás de ella -¿es cierto que ya recibiste tu carta?

- Ha era cierto ya había recibido mi carta la semana pasada obvio igual mi hermano- si es cierto en unas 3 semanas entrare a Hogwarts, eso será maravilloso.

-Y ¿nos vas a escribir para contarnos como es? - esta vez la que había hablado era Dominique que tan solo tenia 5 años de edad

- No se tal vez ya que ustedes nunca lo conocerán creo que será una buena idea- obvio era broma solo quería ver su reacción, como Vicky ya sabia que era una broma me ignoro y se fue pero entonces…

-buuaaaaahh!- Dominique empezó a llorar tan fuerte que del susto me caí

-¿Qué demonios paso?- llego corriendo Bill, ahh aquí viene otra vez de seguro salgo castigada

-am no lo se de seguro vio algo que la asusto o sintió algo, pero la verdad no se, ósea que onda con su vida empezó a llorar de la nada- en eso voltee para empezar a correr pero alguien me tapo el camino

-No es cierto- era Vicky y claro como siempre iba a decir que paso (ash la odio ¬¬) - ella nos dijo a Dominique y a mi que no íbamos a ir a hogwarts y por eso domi empezó a llorar-lo malo era que a estas alturas Fleur ya había llegado.

-¡Lilian!- dijo la flema -¿Por qué siempre las tienes que andag moggestando?

-E escuchado que lo convertirán en un deporte nacional así que quise practicar- algo que fleur odiaba de mi era mi sarcasmo y que a veces le prestaba poca atención a las cosas

-Basta ve a la casa- pero yo ni me moví -¡ahoga!

-à en la casa

Fleur había llamado a mi abuela y a George para decirles lo que había hecho y que no importara lo que los 3 hicieran yo seguiría con esa actitud (yo estaba escuchando desde arriba de las escaleras con las orejas entendibles que George me había dado ese día antes de venir):

-Y ¿Qué sugieres Fleur?

-Bueno deben saber que de acuerdo al comportamiento de ella, yo creo que lo mejor es enviarla a "College Robles" su lema es "The rebels apply the fixes or magiclos" (Los rebeldes se aplican o la magia los corrige)

¿Como? no por Merlín no me pueden hacer esto, lo dije en mi mente manteniéndome en mi escondite

-Fleur pero eso esta en España

-Fleur no voy a enviar a Lilian lejos, esto esta cruzando el océano

-¿Qué haces lily?- Dominique

-¿Podemos estar contigo?- Vicky

- No déjenme tranquila y cállense tengo que oír

- Vamos déjanos estar contigo ¿si? , si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si,….

- ¿si, si, si, si? Por fa

Me empezaron a jalar preguntando si podían estar conmigo, no me di cuenta cuando Dominique jalo la oreja y la rompió

- Váyanse ahora mismo- obviamente estaba enojada, las niñas se dieron cuenta y fueron bajando las escaleras lentamente, mi pelo se puso rojo, cerré mis puños y no se como paso pero una radio mediana, empezó a flotar, (era magia accidental). Las niñas habían llegado a la parte de abajo, y curiosamente el radio estaba justo encima de ellas, flotando, y de repente solo…

- ¡Domi!- Vicky las jalo justo a tiempo sino el radio hubiera caído justo encima de ella

-buaaaa!

-¿Mi amogg estas bien?- Fleur, bill, George y mi abuela habían llegado hasta donde estaban Vicky y Domi asustadas y llorando

-¡Lilian! ¿Qué te pasa por que haces esto? Haa creo que ahora no tengo mas remedio-dijo mi abuela triste

-Ehh Lilian vuelve aquí

Salí corriendo de ahí obviamente sabia que significaba eso…¡ España!

Llegue corriendo a la playa, me tópese con una roca y caí al suelo ahí me quede comenzando a sollozar, no lo podía creer, si mi abuela había accedido no había marcha atrás, odiaba estar fuera de Inglaterra, ni siquiera me gustaba acompañar a Fleur a Francia (aunque todos decían que era un gran honor) además el único idioma que sabia aparte del ingles era francés, ¿como iba a aprender el español en tan poco tiempo?...

-¿Estas bien campeona?-me pregunto George que acababa de llegar y se sentó a mi lado

-¿Cómo osas preguntar eso?

-Lo siento mucho Lily, pero tu abuela y Fleur están convencidas

-¡Claro que no!- grite levantándome-Fleur convenció a mi abuela.

-No sabes como lo siento Lilian pero tu abuela ya lo dijo, no podemos hacer nada

-Ya lo se-dije secando me unas cuantas lagrimas -pero enserio quería ir a Hogwarts

- velo como algo nuevo serás la primera en la familia en ir a España

-Y por eso ¿debo sentirme alagada?

-mm no se, ¿pero si diferente!-me dijo mostrándome una gran sonrisa

-Eso lo he sentido desde que naci

-

Quee onda amigos espero que les este gustando  
hehehhe por fa comenten plis T-T 


	4. Mi ultima charla con teddy

Mi última charla con teddy

Ya todo estaba hecho, hace unos días mi abuela y Fleur fueron a España para inscribir me en ese dichoso colegio, además me habían metido a un curso para aprender español, viéndolo bien no era tan complicado lo único que no me gustaba era el acento por ejemplo: ¿¡pero vos que estáis asiendo! Esa sss no me gusta para nada. Mi maleta ya esta hecha es de noche mañana me voy a un lugar completamente desconocido. Hoy es 2 de agosto, mañana de seguro cambiara mi vida.

-¿hey''?- esa era la voz de teddy, me levante tan rápido como pude pero sin hacer ruido

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-Me vine a despedir de la única persona que es igual que yo

-Eres un tonto- le di un golpe en el hombro y empezamos a reír, después los dos callamos era un silencio muy incomodo -te voy a extrañar mucho ted

-Yo también Lily

-¿Cómo crees que sea allá?

-A de ser lindo ¿esta junto al mar no?

-Solo una parte, pero no creo que valla a ser lo mismo que ir a Hogwarts.

-No se aunque no lo creas tengo miedo

-Prométeme que harás todas las bromas que yo hubiera hecho, y todo lo que nos pase nos lo contaremos por cartas hasta si nos gusta alguien nos enteraremos ¿vale?

-Muy bien por la garrita-me extendió su mano solo con el meñique estirado

-Ok - e hicimos nuestro pacto -por la garrita-Entonces lo agarre de la cara y le di un beso de vaca (para quien no lo sepa el beso de vaca consiste en lamer el cachete del otro)

-Huácala, que asco lily

-¡HAHAHAHA! Era para que nunca te olvides que tienes una hermana vigilándote y que te quiere y que si alguien llega a hacerte daño, yo misma le pateare el trasero ¿entendido?

- Si Columba (¬, ¬)

-aaahh ¿Cómo me llamaste, Teodoro Remus Lupin Tonks?

-así ¿que dices Lilian Columba Lupin Tonks? es que no te escucho.

-Bueno si si mi segundo nombre es Columba ¿y?...

- Está feo

Le sace la lengua parecíamos niños chiquitos con mi hermano es con el único que me puedo llevar así de bien. Esta noche será la ultima que pase junto a teddy, espero que a el le valla bien en Hogwarts mientras tanto yo bueno creo que podre salir adelante.

bueno esta cortito pero espero  
les haya gustado comenten!  
se los agradecere :D


	5. Adios no vayan a engordar

Adiós ¡no engorden! XD

Muy bien ya es hora, es la mañana del 21 de agosto (el capitulo pasado me confundí, puse solo 2 en lugar de 20 ^. ^) Hoy me voy de Inglaterra hacia España, pero la verdad no entiendo como llegare ahí en tren, que también lo tomaran otros chicos que no los quieren aquí. Ya esta todo en mis maletas, mis botas, calcetas, tenis, pantalones… hasta Teddy me dio una foto de nuestros padres.

-¡Lilian!-gritó mi abuela desde abajo- ¡Baja ya es tarde!-Fleur, George y mi abuela me irán a dejar, Teddy no ya que dicen que de seguro hare una travesura antes de subir al tren si va el.

-¡Ya voy!- -Bueno creo que ya

-Bien Lily, me da gusto que tú no te tggropieces cuando bajas las esleggas

-¿Cómo mi madre? obvio era sarcasmo

-¿Segura que ya llevas todo? no quiero que me envíes una carta para decirme que te envíe algo, como lo hacia

-Mi madre ya lo se recuerden que no soy mi madre no me tienen que andar diciendo eso-lo odiaba otra vez siempre mi mama, ¿que no pueden aceptar que ella murió? Salí de la casa George ya estaba afuera con el carro, le di mis cosas para que las metiera, tanto las maletas como mi lechuza (que se llama pudin)

-Venga señoritas hay que irnos

El camino fue aburrido pues estábamos practicando español, ya no se me hacia tan difícil pero todavía no lo comprendía tan bien…

-Bien todas afuera

George empezó a sacar mis cosas del auto. Estábamos en un pueblo con magia era evidente había tiendas sonko, de dulces, bares, etc. Y había muchos mas chicos de los que yo me imaginaba, éramos como cien aproximadamente chance 80 pero si éramos bastantes.

-¿Qué, pensabas que ibas a ser la única?

-Bueno la verdad si pero viéndolo bien no esta tan mal

-Muy bien subiré las cosas al tren

-No te prgeocupes aquí te espeggaggemos

-¿y bien Lily que te parece?

-¿Para que quieren mi opinión si ustedes eligen por mi?-seguía enfadada con la flema y mi abuela, como eran capaces de mandarme a un mundo extraño casi casi a otro planeta

-okey el tren esta apunto de salir es mejor que subas,- se inclino asta mi altura y al oído me dijo-escúchame bien lily, no causes tantos destrozos, compórtate bien asle caso a los mayores y escríbenos ¿de acuerdo?

-okey te voy a extrañar mucho George, escríbeme y dile a teddy que no se olvide de mi y de su promesa

-Bien lo hare ahora despídete de ellas

-Adiós abue te cuidas- la abrase no importa lo que halla decidido ella me había cuidado todos estos años

-Yo también te quiero Lily te cuidas y me escribes-y beso mi mejilla

De pronto un hombre grito: Ultima llamada, rápido suban

- ¡adiós flema no engordes mas!

Y me fui corriendo a la primera entrada que vi

-¡Lilian!

-Hehehe amor y paz, ¡bye!


End file.
